Vehicle telematics units include components that enable hands free calling, vehicle tracking, transmission of navigational instructions, and other like features. Telematics units may also be configured to activate vehicle settings that are personal to the vehicle user. A user may select such settings and configure the telematics unit from within the vehicle or remotely from the vehicle (e.g., via an Internet-enabled program).